


Scavenger Hunt

by AngelOfMercy



Series: Moicy Fluff [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana Amari: Background, F/F, Gabriel Reyes: Background, Genji Shimada (Background) - Freeform, Jack Morrison: Background, Jesse McCree (Background), Lena Oxton: Background, Reinhardt Wilhelm: Background, Winston: Background, anyway my friend told me to stop writing angst so I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfMercy/pseuds/AngelOfMercy
Summary: Angela goes on a scavenger hunt for love. (And for chocolate covered strawberries.)





	Scavenger Hunt

Rolling out of bed, Angela groaned, throwing on the first things she found in her closet, and donned her lab coat. She peered her head around the door of her rooms, not expecting anyone to be awake – and the base met her expectations, as usual. After all, who woke up at 5 in the morning, unless they had a mandatory mission flight?  
Ugh. She REALLY needed some coffee.  
Heading to the science wing communal kitchen, she sighed deeply – she was exhausted after a long night’s work, but it had been important. She’d had to finish a trial run for her resurrection technology – there was a deadline for a prototype that Overwatch wanted to examine personally, and she wasn’t going to lie to herself: she was anxious as all hell about it.  
She pushed open the door to the kitchen, immediately realizing that she wasn’t alone. The smell of brewing coffee overwhelmed her senses, and as Angela looked to her left, she spotted a familiar ginger woman slumped in one of the more comfortable chairs the kitchen housed.  
“Moira, what the hell are you doing up this early?” She didn’t immediately receive a straight answer – instead she received a nearly inaudible groan, and Moira covered her ears.  
“I’ve… been up since three-thirty.” She whispered, Angela figuring she had a migraine. “And you came in… and turned on the lights… and my head hurts.”  
“Why were you up at four in the morning?” Angela asked, lowering her voice out of respect – she’d had migraines before, and they were absolute hell on earth.  
“Doesn’t… matter. There’s coffee in the pot… help yourself. I’m going back to sleep.” Angela chuckled, dimming the lights and pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
She headed to her lab after that, wandering down the hallways with the coffee in her hand – still cooling, it’d be a few minutes before it was drinkable. But as she approached the door to her laboratory rooms, she noticed a small sign on the door – around the size of a sticky note. When she was close enough to read it with her bleary, tired eyes, she realized it WAS a sticky note, stuck to the metal of the lab door.  
‘If you’re curious as to what this is here for, Angela, don’t worry. Just follow the instructions, get the surprises, and go where the notes tell you to go.’ The note read “FLIP OVER” on the bottom in big letters, and Angela pulled the note off and turned it around. “Go to the location where Commander Reyes broke his coccyx once.”  
That would be the Overwatch official training rooms.  
It was WAY too early for this.  
Still, Angela began a trek across the building to the training rooms. Why was she doing this? Well, as much as anyone else, she enjoyed a good mystery – and she wanted to know what this was all about. Who would have left her a… scavenger hunt? Was that what this was? It didn’t really matter, she supposed. Who would have led her on a goose chase around the Overwatch HQ, and why?  
In her bemused state of mind, she almost didn’t notice the person walking toward her – and nearly crashed right into Lena.  
“Lena? You’re up early. What’s going on? Mission today?”  
“Oh, nah.” She grinned. “I’ve been… helpin’ someone out with a little favor. Don’t mind it, luv.” She patted Angie on the shoulder. “Note’s on the side door, by the way.” Lena giggled and blinked off, leaving Angela about ten times more confused than she had been. Lena knew about the notes? Why didn’t she explain it, how was she involved in this? This had better not be a prank… but as she approached the side door to the training rooms, she saw that there was, indeed a second note – and a medium-sized square box on a table beneath it.  
‘Angela: If you’ve made it this far, pick up the box and open it.’ She stopped reading and did as the note instructed. Inside the box was… a chocolate strawberry? Before she bit into it – very tempting, it looked delicious to her unfed stomach – she looked back at the note. She was glad she did – it continued with ‘Don’t eat the gift yet – you’ll notice there are 7 other spaces. Collect the remaining strawberries, place them in the box, and then get to the final location. FLIP OVER.’ The note ended the same as the last one had.  
Angela was officially completely perplexed. The back of the note, as she flipped it over, read: ‘Go to the place where Jesse sets a bad example for table manners.”  
She laughed – that would be the Blackwatch cafeteria, which was a hell of a place to go this early in the morning. But she was officially determined – both to solve the mystery and to get more chocolate strawberries.  
Her arrival at the cafeteria was well-met – Jesse McCree himself was waiting for her. He grinned, then pointed to the table at the far wall. “That’s where it’s at,” he smirked, laughing a little at her irritated expression.  
“Will someone tell me what’s going on? First Lena, now you? Who else is involved with this?”  
“You’ll see, Doc. For now, keep going. I promise I didn’t eat yer strawberry,” he gestured to the bowl sitting on the table.  
“Whatever…” She opened her gift box and put the second strawberry into the appropriate slot. The note next to the bowl read: ‘Hello again, Angela. Are you having a good time? I imagine the walking is hurting your feet – feel free to sit at the table for a bit. FLIP OVER.’  
The back of the note continued with the “clue” for the next location, unsurprisingly. Angela read it, perplexed by this hint: ‘Go to the monkey zone.’ It took her a few moments to realize this was probably Winston’s lab – a rude way to phrase it, as everyone knew he didn’t like being called a monkey, but she’d follow the instructions nonetheless. Her journey was once again uninterrupted, though it was now closer to six than five, when she’d woken herself up. Soon people would be prowling around the base – she hoped they wouldn’t dare eat the strawberries.  
Sure enough, as she pushed the door to Winston’s lab open, he was already working, and gestured to the medical table across the small room he was in. “Note’s there. Having fun?”  
“Are you SERIOUSLY in on this too?” She grimaced.  
“Yes, I am. Are you not enjoying it? I thought the idea was rather cute, honestly. Well, note’s over on that table – I think you’ll appreciate this in the end.” Angela shook her head, sighing deeply as she put the next chocolate strawberry in its place. The note was under the bowl this time, and it, as the rest did, had a message on the front and presumably a clue on the back.  
‘You must be getting tired, right? Well, fear not – you’re almost halfway! Good luck, darling. FLIP OVER.’  
Angela did as instructed, finding the next clue to be ‘Genji can’t enter this area for fear of the water short circuiting him.’ The indoor pool? That’s what she’d assume, and so she headed off once again.  
Genji was waiting patiently when she arrived, looking up with a distinct lack of amusement in his eyes compared to the others.  
“I’ve been instructed to tell you that the note is on the pool ladder. I hope you’re having more fun than I have been waiting here doing nothing.” Angela winced at the irritation in his voice.  
“I’m sorry – I honestly have no idea who’s been doing this…”  
“It’s alright. I think it’s kind of… cute? Not my style, but cute nonetheless.” She shrugged.  
“I personally think it’s kind of obnoxious.”  
“Well, don’t tell the planner of the ‘event’ that when you meet h-them.” He caught himself before he could reveal the gender of the event planner, luckily. They’d have had his head if he’d told Angela before she was supposed to know. And no one would have asked questions either.  
“Whatever you say.” She directed herself to the pool ladder, pulling the note off and picking up the bowl with the strawberry from its place on the edge of the water. After securing the small treat in the box, she read the message aloud.  
‘Look at you, you’ve got half the strawberries! I hope you haven’t been eating them – the delayed gratification is part of the excitement. FLIP OVER ;)’ She sighed at the ridiculous inclusion of a winky emoticon, but flipped the note over anyway, desperate to get this over with.  
‘Go to the place where the little ones spend their time.’ A fair number of Overwatch members did have kids, so Angela assumed this was referring to the nursery area. She’d have to take the elevator up for that one – pressing the button to the second floor, she tried not to dwell on the horrid elevator music that was blaring through the speakers. She’d mention to Jack that they needed to turn that down. Looking at her watch, it was about six-fifteen in the morning – people would be waking up in around fifteen minutes, maybe half an hour.  
The nursery had a few people mulling around the outside, but they were all avoiding one area – Angela quickly recognized why. Captain Ana Amari was standing next to a small table beside one of the doors, and on it sat a small bowl.  
“Hello, Doctor Ziegler,” she smiled warmly.  
“So you’re in on it too, then? How many of you are involved?”  
“Eight, I suppose – as many as there are strawberries. I assume you’ve seen Lena, Jesse, Winston, and Genji, and now me?”  
“Yes, and that makes five. Three more to go…”  
“You’ll manage. Do you think it’s cute? I was a little shocked that the person starting this approached me so boldly, but I suppose they have some courage, flirting like this with you…” Ana grinned widely, patting Angela on the shoulder.  
“Whoever’s idea of flirting this is, they’re ridiculous. I’ve been on this for an hour and a half and I’ve still got places all over base to walk to. Ugh.”  
“Oh, come on, dear. Trust me – it’s worth it. I believe the chocolate on the strawberries is Swiss… and the person planning this really does want to confess. I think they planned all this to give themself time to think, honestly.” Angela did smile a little at that.  
“Swiss, huh? Well, I can’t reject a gift like that… even if it takes a fair bit of walking to get to.” Her smile widened at the note.  
‘Glad you’re getting close? Honestly, I’m rather anxious, but I suppose we’ll see how it goes. If you made it this far… you must be at least a LITTLE interested, right? FLIP OVER.’  
The clue read two words: ‘Reyes’ office.’ Wow, this really was dedication. To get Reyes involved – what was next, the Strike Commander himself?  
Thinking about it, she wouldn’t put it past whoever was involved. She picked up the strawberry, put it in the box, and moved on.  
Reyes’ office had a closed door, but he must have heard her coming, because it opened as she approached.  
“Here for the note?” He laughed – this was happier than she saw him most days.  
“I suppose so, yes. And the strawberry.” She looked around, not seeing the bowl.  
“Oh, yes, that too. You’re lucky I didn’t eat it – strawberries are my favorite.” He grinned at her horrified expression and pulled out the bowl and note from behind him.  
‘You’re almost there! Three fourths of the way, my dear. Two more and then the final location.’ On the bottom was a scrawled message that took Angela a moment to read, but when she deciphered it, it seemed to say ‘… please don’t make me regret doing this, dear.’ The note finished with ‘FLIP OVER’ in the same style as all the others. She put the sixth strawberry in place and flipped the note over to find the hint – ‘Reinhardt’s favorite spot – he can admire the contents for hours.’ It had to be the armory – and she expected Reinhardt himself would be waiting for her there.  
Her expectations were met as Reinhardt stood at the door to the armory, holding a bowl and note in one massive hand.  
“Here you are, Doctor Ziegler. I hope you’re having fun – the person who set this up was awfully anxious by the time they got to me with the seventh clue.”  
“I’m looking forward to finally figuring out who went to all this trouble,” she smiled. Despite her exhaustion, she really was looking forward to it – it was kind of cute, like Genji and the others had said. He handed her the bowl, clapping her on the back so hard it nearly knocked her over.  
“Good luck! I hope they ask you on a date – it’d be a shame to get cold feet after all this work.”  
A date? Whoever this was really was serious. Angela wouldn’t admit it, but she’d had a hope all this time who it was. She blushed inadvertently.  
“Are you thinking about who it might be? Well, I’ll tell you this much, it’s a woman. I believe that’s better suited to your tastes, yes?” She blushed deeper – how did Reinhardt know her sexuality? Someone must have told him – probably Ana. She wouldn’t be surprised at all – not that she minded him knowing, really.  
“I suppose… yes. Well, that’s good news – I was hoping whoever had done it was female-identifying, at very least.”  
“Of course. Now, take this.” He passed the note to her after she had put the seventh strawberry in its place.  
‘Hey, darling. You’re committed, aren’t you? Well, that was my hope. I’ll see you soon… FLIP OVER.’  
The clue for the final strawberry was: ‘Morrison spends a lot of time filing paperwork here.’  
The library, probably. She’d seen him in there whenever he wasn’t in meetings – must have liked it better than his office. The chairs were probably a LOT more comfortable, after all.  
As she drew near to the final clue, she spotted Jack Morrison himself sitting in a library armchair, a small bowl and piece of paper next to him.  
“Hello, Angela. Wow, you’re committed to have made it this far. Reyes told me he wasn’t sure you’d be awake enough to pull this off.”  
“Reyes is being silly. I’m surprised whoever it is was able to get you involved… she must really be pulling strings, huh?”  
“She owes me quite a few favors now, we’ll just say that.” He smiled at her, pushing the bowl across the table to her. As she put the final strawberry in its place, she felt a warmth rush through her. She’d done it… and possibly scored a date, if she managed to figure out the last clue.  
‘Hello, my dear. Looks like you did it, huh? Well… thanks. Honestly, I’m not sure I’m going to be around when you get there. I’m frankly terrified out of my mind about your rejection, about having done all this for nothing.  
Well… thanks, for at least playing along. FLIP OVER.’  
The back of the final note read: ‘Back where you started, dear.’ Her labs. Of course, they’d take her somewhere she spent so much time for the final interaction.  
“Well, see you around. I don’t know how to feel about her doing this… but I hope you two end up happy.” Morrison said, patting her on the back gently.  
“Thank you, Strike Commander. I hope it works out for me too.”  
With that, she took off toward her labs, hoping that this was the woman she wanted it to be.

She pushed open the door to her lab – and there stood Moira O’Deorain.  
“M-Moira?”  
“Hello, darling.” Angela shook her head in disbelief.  
“You… YOU set all this up? The strawberries, the notes, YOU arranged for Morrison himself to wait for me?”  
A tear rolled down the red-haired woman’s cheek.  
“W-why are you crying?” Angela stuttered. She was so confused – why would Moira be UPSET about being found out?  
Unless… all the messages were true, and she really was scared of the rejection that could be to come.  
Angela took a step closer to Moira, set the box down on the table… and pulled her in for a kiss. Moira stumbled as she was yanked down, but didn’t pull away – quite the opposite, in fact. She tangled her fingers in Angela’s hair, holding her close until the two couldn’t hold their breath any longer, and let go, Angela nearly collapsing where she stood.  
“Well… that was…” Moira stammered out.  
“Moira… I can’t believe you did all this for me… I was so scared it was going to be a joke, and once I found out it wasn’t, I was terrified it’d be someone I didn’t reciprocate for… this is, in fact, the best possible outcome.”  
“Then you…”  
“Yes, Moira, you absolute idiot genius, I love you.”  
The ginger couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. Her features were frozen – until Angela pulled her in for another deep kiss. There was a warmth to it that neither of them could place for a few moments… and then it clicked.  
This was what it felt like to be in love.  
“I love you, Moira.”  
“I love you too, my angel.”  
“Is that really what you’re going to call me?”  
“Is… is that alright?”  
“Of course it’s alright, dork. That’s adorable… I’d be happy to be your angel, my darling.”  
“Mm… good.”  
Angela pulled a strawberry out of the box and put it gently between Moira’s lips, taking one for herself.  
The unspoken ‘thank you’ between the two of them resonated deeper than anything either of them had ever felt, ever known. It wasn’t logical, by any sane person’s standards. It didn’t make since, by any reasoning known to humankind. It was inexplicable… even to the science that both women felt so strongly about, knew so much about, loved so deeply.  
Perhaps they’d just have to love each other even deeper, and see if somehow they could figure it out… together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! <


End file.
